


Sa propre façon d'être

by malurette



Series: Des roses et des épines [1]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gender Issues, i might add more later - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini fics autour d'Utena et du drôle qu'elle s'est choisi ;<br/>1ère vignette : Devenir un Prince ne veut pas dire être un garçon, Utena peut le faire en restant une fille.<br/>2ème: Envers ou avec le destin ?<br/>3ème: Sa rencontre avec Anthy a changé leur vie.<br/>4ème: Face à une fancée parfaite elle devra admettre qu'elle aime une fille.<br/>5ème: Le rôle de fille ne va pas à Utena, affirme Wakaba.<br/>6ème: Et sans elle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Utena - Elle-même

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa propre façon d’être  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages :** Tenjō Utena, Himemiya Anthy  
>  **Genre :** gen/féministe ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « une rose rouge » pour 31_jours (o8 mars ’13)  
>  **Prompt :** Journée de la Femme  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 202

Utena ne nie pas être une fille. Elle veut être un « prince » : quelqu’un de noble. Ça ne veut pas dire un garçon pour autant. Elle est à l’aise avec son corps, son apparence, et son comportement.  
Si les autres ne le sont pas ? Tant pis pour eux ! Elle est la fille qu’elle veut, voilà tout, et elle ne se laissera rien dicter par les autres, seulement par l’idéal qu’elle veut atteindre.  
Elle l’a dit à Anthy : elle veut être son amie. En tant que fille elle s’imagine mieux la comprendre que si l’une d’entre elles était un garçon. Elle a peut-être raison, peut-être tort. Le tout est de rester cohérente avec elle-même. 

Elle ne sera jamais une princesse elle-même, une fleur délicate à protéger. Elle sera celle qui protège la fleur. Ça ne veut pas dire non plus qu’elle méprise ces filles-fleurs. Elle reconnaît simplement qu’elles ont des façons différentes de vivre leur vie, d’être qui elles sont. Comme il n’y a pas deux fleurs semblables et comme il y a tant d’espèces et de variétés différentes de fleurs, il y a autant de possibilités d’être soi.


	2. Utena seule - Destin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De son propre chef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Affronter le destin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnage :** Tenjō Utena  
>  **Genre :** gen/drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13/ T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Saitō, Ikuhara, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais parfois, on n’a pas le choix, et il a été obligé de sortir, comme un poussin de sa coquille, pour se confronter à son destin. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Obligée de sortir comme un poussin de sa coquille pour se confronter à son destin, Utena est prête à briser les chaînes qui la retiennent encore au monde de l’enfance. Dans quelques minutes, elle sera un Prince accompli. Elle affrontera le Bout du Monde. De son propre choix, pas parce que qui que ce soit lui en donne l’ordre.  
Elle deviendra adulte. Pour de bon. Et tant pis pour la casse que ça occasionnera.

Elle ne devine pas que la casse surviendra au cœur d’elle-même, qu’il lui reste une coquille, des œillères à perdre, et que la réalité va l’écorcher vive.


	3. Utena/Anthy - Éclore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa rencontre avec Anthy a changé la vie d'Utena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Celle qui lui a permis d'éclore  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Tenjō Utena/Himemiya Anthy ; mention de Wakaba, Saionji, Dios  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 1st: « Origins/Beginnings » d’après HalfaMoon  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 550

Si l’on demande à Utena pourquoi elle se comporte ainsi, elle répondra de bon cœur ! Elle racontera sa rencontre avec un prince qui l’a consolée de la mort de ses parents, et comment elle en a été tellement impressionnée. Elle expliquera le vœu qu’elle a fait alors de, même si elle apprécie l’aide ainsi offerte, ne plus jamais être la princesse qu’on secourt mais émuler ce prince et rendre le bien qu’il lui a fait en en devenant un elle-même. Et c’est là que les gens ne comprennent pas et butent sur le terme de prince.   
Non, Utena ne souhaite pas être un garçon. Ça n’est pas question de sexe ou de genre, mais de rôle, de personnalité, de comportement… Non, être un prince n’est pas une qualité intrinsèquement masculine, c’est une noblesse d’âme, et qu’on soit garçon ou fille on peut avoir cette grandeur de secourir toute personne dans le besoin !

En débarquant dans ce lycée avec ses grandes idées, défendre l’honneur de sa meilleure amie humiliée par un faux prince lui a donné sa première grande occasion de briller. La rencontre immédiate ensuite avec Anthy martyrisée par son soi-disant fiancé, le même faux prince, à sauver pour de bon, de prouver que ça n’était pas que des paroles en l’air, pas un seul coup d’éclat mais une position à tenir fermement et sur la durée. Sa princesse toute trouvée pour qui mettre en œuvre son esprit chevaleresque !

Utena estime donc que même si c’est cette rencontre avec Anthy qui lui a permis de s’affirmer pour de bon, le choix de vie était fait depuis longtemps. C’est qu’elle a oublié…

Si maintenant on demandait à Dios – encore faudrait-il le trouver pour cela, mais les contes permettent tous les si ! L’histoire serait légèrement différente. Il a effacé depuis de la mémoire d’Utena le traumatisme subi le jour de sa première rencontre avec lui… et elle. Elle en a gardé depuis seulement le positif ; le moins affreux en tout cas. Et sa grande résolution, même si elle a oublié pour quelle raison exactement elle l’a prise. Comme quoi, il existait plus malheureuse qu’elle…  
La petite Utena, du haut de sa jeunesse et de son malheur, au lieu de se consoler en se disant qu’au moins, elle n’est pas la sorcière abandonnée et peut être une princesse, a décidé que la sorcière blessée méritait elle aussi un prince pour la sauver. Et que si le prince officiel ne voulait rien faire pour elle, alors elle serait elle-même celui-là, le nouveau prince qui la sauverait elle aussi, et peu importe qu’elle ne soit pas une princesse ! Elle avait sous les yeux une personne sans défense qui  
avait voulu en protéger une autre et en était punie : ça serait désormais chacun son tour de défendre ceux qui n’ont plus personne. Elle allait rétablir enfin cette justice. 

Leur première rencontre, même si Utena l’a oubliée, a mis en forme leur destin. Un prologue est souvent nécessaire à une bonne histoire ! Mais sans leurs retrouvailles, rien n’aurait été possible… 

Anthy et Utena ont redéfini ensemble les rôles de chaque personnage, mais pas la structure narrative entière. Elles finiront ensemble, liées toutes les deux et sans plus personne d’autre en travers de leur chemin. Bravement, elles commencent leur propre histoire.


	4. Utena/Kanae - Jolie princesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Utena devra peut-être admettre qu'elle aime une fille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une jolie princesse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Tenjō Utena/Ōtori Kanae, mention d' Anthy et Akio  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/romantique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 5th: « Identity » d'après HalfaMoon  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** arc de la Rose Noire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450+

Mademoiselle Kanae, la fiancée du grand frère d’Anthy… même sans arriver à trouver un mot pour définir sa propre relation avec Anthy, de lien en lien pour Utena ça fait d’elle quasiment un membre de sa famille, sa famille choisie si la famille veut bien d’elle. En tout cas elle en a très envie. Ça lui plairait tellement, de pouvoir la considérer comme une sœur !  
Kanae est jolie, élégante, sophistiquée, aimable… elle est parfaite. C’est la princesse idéale des contes de fées, et elle n’est pas en détresse, il n’y a pas besoin de la protéger. Et quant bien même ? S’il le fallait, Utena supposer qu’Akio s’en chargerait sans doute lui-même sans qu’elle ait à s’immiscer dans leurs affaires. Si la place de prince est déjà pourvu auprès d’elle, elle ne va pas la prendre de force. Même si ça fait rêver…   
Elle imagine combien il doit être agréable de vivre avec une personne pareille. Comme fiancés. Comme mari et femme. C’est encore mieux qu’entre sœurs ou amies ! 

Car Kanae est une vraie dame dotée de toutes les qualités : on ne peut que l’aimer. Ça coule de source. Une source claire et rafraîchissante, même. Son admiration est sans borne et n’est absolument pas teintée par l’idée de la jalousie. Utena n’est pas tentée de vouloir l’imiter, mais ça ne l’empêche pas d’apprécier tout de même.   
Il n’y a aucun mal à être une princesse, même si Utena elle-même ne tient vraiment pas à en être une elle-même. Elle va toujours préférer être un prince, surtout si la princesse est telle ! Et donc oui, il y a du bon dans l’existence des princesses, et pas juste parce qu’elles lui donnent un but. C’est un rôle, une vie attirants pour d’autres. 

Mais voilà que l’eau claire de ses pensées se trouble. Face à Kanae, Utena se sent tout à coup confuse. Car elle pense un peu trop à la vie des fiancés, des époux. Ses désirs lui semblent bien impurs face à elle. Elle a un peu honte de l’idée d’objet qu’elle se fait d’elle tout à coup.   
Pas tant parce qu’elle désire « une autre femme », que parce qu’elle désire, tout court, qu’elle projette sur l’autre des exigences qui n’ont pas lieu d’être et qu’elle entache ainsi l’idée qu’elle a d’elle-même.   
C’est que Kanae est tellement belle, tellement rayonnante ! Il est impossible de ne pas être attiré au moins un peu par elle, raisonne Utena. Et puis, les désirs indus ne l’atteindront pas, n’arriveront pas à ternir son image, heureusement. 

Et Utena, en tout cas, va devoir admettre, peut-être, qu’elle peut aimer une fille, une femme, sans que ça n’enlève ni ajoute à son rôle de prince ni à sa relation à Anthy, quelle qu’elle soit…


	5. Wakaba/Utena - Rôles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le rôle de fille ne va pas à Utena ; même si Wakaba n’est pas un prince elle va la secouer ! Parce qu’elle l’aime comme ça !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le rôle qu’elle lui préfère  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Shinohara Wakaba/Tenjō Utena  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 9th: « Role Reversal » d’après HalfaMoon  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du 1er arc  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Utena séduite puis vaincue par Tōga a échoué dans son rôle de prince. Elle est devenue elle-même une princesse… en détresse. Désespérée par sa propre faiblesse, elle abandonne d’un coup ses rêves et tente de se cantonner désormais à son rôle de fille tel que l’attend le monde autour d’elle. Elle cesse de défier les règles au nom de ses principes, elle laisse ressortir une féminité inattendue. Le changement est radical. Le plus flagrant, c’est qu’elle se laisse surtout gagner par la passivité. Si encore elle portait des jupes parce que ça lui plaisait, ou si elle choisissait de sortir avec un garçon parce qu’il l’attire, pas juste parce qu’il le demande et qu’elle estime n’avoir plus rien d’autre à faire…

Wakaba jusqu’ici était contente d’être l’amie d’Utena, peut-être pas la princesse raffinée, alors la paysanne astucieuse. Dans certaines contes elle mériterait de se faire élever au rang de princesse par un roi avisé, dans d’autres on lui trouvera un paysan simple et brave ou on l’oubliera totalement. Wakaba s’en fiche, tant qu’elle peut recevoir l’amitié et l’aide d’Utena et lui donner la sienne en retour.   
Elle entre donc en scène et proteste haut et fort là où filles et garçons se pâment pour cette nouvelle version d’Utena. Elle est la seule à dire que ça ne lui va pas, à la secouer et tenter de la forcer à se ressaisir. Un peu violemment peut-être, avec ses grandes idées, sur son cheval de bataille…

« Utena, enfin ! Regarde, tu voulais forcer Himemiya Anthy à devenir une fille normale, à ne plus être si effacée, à s’affirmer et se faire des amis. Et toi maintenant, comme elle n’a pas voulu, tu vas faire comme elle ? te renfermer, te laisser faire par les autres sans plus penser par toi-même ?  
Ben je ne suis pas d’accord. Ça va être mon tour de te forcer à changer, contre ton gré s’il le faut. Je veux que tu redeviennes comme avant !  
Tu te rappelles quand tu m’as aidée autrefois ? Si tu ne veux plus continuer, est-ce que tu considères maintenant que c’était une erreur et que tu n’aurais pas dû ?

He bien maintenant c’est son tour de la tirer de sa détresse. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle reprenne son manteau de prince. Alors, Wakaba pourra, discrètement, faire un pas en arrière et reprendre son rôle de soutien gentil, rigolo, mais plus si engagé.


	6. OFCC/Wakaba - En souvenir d'Utena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le plus dur est derrière elle désormais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Nouveau chapitre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Shōjo Kakumei Utena  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Shinohara Wakaba\la fille du dernier épisode, mention d'Utena et de Tatsuya  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikuhara, Saito, Be-Papas ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** 14th: « Endings » d’après HalfaMoon  
>  **Prompt :** Femslash February!  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** dernier épisode  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 365

Une révolution est passée sur le campus Otori. Après une année passablement agitée Shinohara Wakaba est passée avec succès dans la classe supérieure. Elle a beaucoup appris, beaucoup mûri, et s’est fait des souvenirs précieux. C’est son tour, maintenant, de plaire aux jeunes classes, d’en être admirée, de leur servir de modèle.  
Elle ne sera jamais une vraie princesse et n’essaiera même pas de faire semblant d’être un prince, elle laisse ça à d’autre. Elle ne sera même pas une grande sœur, mais quand même, elle peut faire quelque chose. Elle peut être quelqu’un ! Elle appris à être elle-même, sans dépendre de personne, et à offrir son aide à qui en a besoin. 

En ça, elle attire quelques filles plus jeunes qui connaissent des tourments semblables à ceux qu’elle a traversés aurefois. L’une d’elle en particulier a jeté son dévolu sur elle et ne la lâche plus. Wakaba la laisse faire avec tendresse. Même si elle a oublié le nom et le visage de cette amie qui a dû partir, elle se souvient toujours l’avoir aimée et s’être prêtée aux mêmes jeux avec elle autrefois.   
Sa propre exubérance s’est calmée un peu, mais elle est toujours rayonnante, et l’énergie que met la petite Hanako à se prétendre sa petite amie l’amuse. Elle amuse même Tatsuya, qui a digéré de ne pas être non plus son petit ami et apprécie d’être son meilleur ami désormais. Même s’il reste un tableau une ombre de nostalgie dont ils n’arrivent pas à se défaire… comme s’ils avaient déjà atteint leur fin heureuse et que tout le reste n’était plus qu’un épilogue tranquille. 

Hanako est une petite fleur qui rend sa vie plus belle, et Wakaba est persuadée que toute fleur a besoin d’une tige qui la soutienne pour pouvoir s’épanouir. Elle ne sait pas si elle pourra vraiment tenir ce rôle, mais elle fera de son mieux! Elle sera à la fois assez robuste et assez souple pour l’accommoder.   
Et tant pis si les fleurs finissent par faner, si à la fin de l’année il faudra à nouveau que les chemins divergent. Elles ont encore le printemps de leur vie dont profiter avant d’achever de devenir adultes !


End file.
